


Fantasies

by cowgirl65



Series: Casa di Bellezza [3]
Category: Bourbon Street Beat
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Multi, Pegging, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Kenny enjoy a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bourbon Street Beat and make no money from this.

Rex pulled out a cigarette, struck a match and lit it when they left the restaurant.

“So, my fine young friend, what do you propose we do with the rest of our evening?” Kenny had just helped him successfully conclude a difficult case and the two men were out celebrating.

“After a fine dinner like that, Rex,” Kenny said as they started walking down the street, “I only have one more appetite to be satisfied.” He gave Rex a devilish wink.

Rex chuckled. “And am I right in assuming that appetite might have something to do with,” he glanced around to make sure there was no one in earshot he might offend, “large tits?”

Kenny grinned. “You better believe it.” He reached over and Rex jumped in surprise when Kenny pinched his nipple through his shirt. “Although a couple flat ones wouldn’t go amiss either.”

Rex’s pants suddenly grew tight and he took a steadying drag. “Well, how about somewhere you can indulge in both?” He and Kenny were both well-acquainted with a small establishment that catered to any desire a man might have, no matter how unorthodox, with no questions asked.

“Just what I had in mind.” Kenny leered at Rex. “And I plan to indulge myself to the fullest.”

They took Rex’s car and it wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of a large house on the outskirts of the city. He wondered if the neighbours had any idea of the things that went on behind the oak door of Casa di Bellezza as he paid the driver. Probably not, he decided as he and Kenny walked up. Antonia catered to a specific clientele, those she approved of and who had few inhibitions in their sexual pleasures. 

Rex tapped on the door with the brass knocker and it wasn’t long before a large black man opened the door. “May I help you?” Then he smiled. “Mr. Randolph,” he said as he moved aside, “Mr. Madison. A pleasure, sirs. I’ll let the signora know you’re here.” 

“Thank-you, Jonathan.” Rex stepped into the foyer and Kenny followed.

Jonathan led them into a small, well-appointed parlour. “It won’t be a minute.”

Rex snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and they both looked up at the swish of skirts.

“Rex.” A tall, beautiful woman walked up and took his hands. Rex greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before she turned to her other guest. “Kenneth. This is a pleasure, gentlemen.”

Kenny took her hand and gave it a long kiss. “More than a pleasure, Signora Antonia.”

“As charming as always, I see.” Antonia turned to Rex. “So, love, what’s your pleasure tonight?”

“We were hoping for a pleasure both of us can enjoy, sugar.” Rex gave a significant glance towards Kenny.

Antonia smiled knowingly. “I have just the lady. She hasn’t entertained two virile gentlemen like yourselves at the same time before, and I think you and Kenneth will be a perfect introduction.” She turned towards the door. “Oh, Jonathan, can you please show these gentlemen to Lily’s room?”

Jonathan must have been standing just out of sight. He came to the doorway and said, “If you’ll follow me, please, sirs?”

Rex’s pants grew uncomfortably tight as they followed their escort. He’d known for a long time that he loved sex and it didn’t matter if it was a man or a woman, he’d fuck and be fucked by anything with two legs that was willing. Antonia had been a client of his when he was just starting out and through her he’d been able to indulge in whatever wicked desires he chose. She sometimes even contacted him on behalf of a client for services he was more than happy to oblige.

But until recently, he hadn’t known that Kenny shared those same tastes or at least some of them. The swelling in his pants became almost painful as he remembered his surprise when Kenny showed up at one of Antonia's parties and the hot sex that followed.

As much as he loved being sheathed in a hot pussy or tight ass, Rex also loved being fucked himself, by a real cock or anything else that served the same purpose. He’d asked Antonia once what she could do for him in that regard and seeing that beautiful woman with a very realistic cock strapped to her and having her fuck him with that same cock was an experience he’d never forget. He wondered if this new girl might be willing to do the same and imagined being on his knees with a beautiful woman penetrating him from behind with Kenny watching while fucking Rex’s mouth with his own hard flesh.

Jonathan stopped and opened the first door in the upstairs hall. “If you’ll wait here, sirs? Lily will be with you in a moment.” He closed the door as he left.

Rex took the opportunity to unfasten his pants part way and give his still-growing erection some space, much to Kenny’s amusement.

“I’m surprised that thing didn’t break the zipper all on its own.”

Rex didn’t disagree and just chuckled. He didn’t miss how Kenny’s eyes were also taking in the cuffs built into the headboard and bedposts and the various rings and hooks placed at a convenient height, things he’d taken advantage of more than once.

The door opened to admit a lovely blonde. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of Rex’s half-exposed cock and her smile grew wider.

“I see at least one of you is very, ah, gifted.”

Rex hooked a finger in his pocket. That action caused his pants to open a bit further as he admired her body as well. Sensuous lips framed by a very pretty face topped off a trim waist, curvy hips and the large tits he’d suggested to Kenny earlier.

Kenny stepped forward and ran his hands over her breasts. “He’s not the only gifted one in the room.” He leaned over to kiss the swell of skin pushing out of her skimpy lace top before pulling it off.

She sighed sensuously. “I was told the two of you like to share.”

“Mama taught me that it’s always better to share,” came Kenny’s voice from deep into her cleavage and Rex laughed.

“I’ll just get myself comfortable while I wait.” Rex sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes before he removed his pants the rest of the way. He noticed Lily’s eyes on him so he spread his legs slightly and made a show of grabbing his balls in one hand and stroking his cock with the other.

“Your friend looks lonely,” he heard her murmur to Kenny. 

Kenny glanced over his shoulder and licked his lips at the sight of Rex touching himself. “Then we ought to join him. Don’t want you to go blind, Rex.”

Rex just chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt. Tossing it on the floor, he scooted back on the bed and moved a pillow behind him before lounging against the headboard.

“Ladies first,” he said, gesturing Lily over.

She only took a couple steps before Kenny grabbed her from behind and finished removing her clothes. 

“You were a bit overdressed,” Kenny told her as the last of her garments dropped to floor. She twisted and gave him a kiss, then crawled onto the bed to straddle Rex and kiss him as well.

Kenny took off his own clothes as well before moving in behind her. They both started kissing and caressing her while she lavished attention on Rex’s neck and face.

Kenny ran his hands over her body as Rex leaned over to kiss her neck.

“What do you say, baby?’ Kenny drawled with a grin. “You up for both of us at once?”

Rex heard her breath catch. He pulled back and saw apprehension in Lily’s widened eyes. “Trust me, darling,” he breathed into her ear, his own hand moving to make lazy circles on her hip. “You’ve never experienced anything like the pleasure of being completely filled by more than one cock.” He leaned back against the headboard. “We’ll take things as slow as you want.”

Lily bit her lip and nodded.

“Oil?”

“In the drawer,” she told Kenny, who got off the bed to fetch it.

Rex held her hip firmly with one hand while the fingers of his other hand probed into the cleft between her legs. She was already hot and dripping, so he grasped his cock, thrust his hips up sharply and Lily moaned when he buried himself in her as far as he could. 

Rex held still as Kenny got back on the bed, straddled Rex’s legs and Rex’s hands moved down to grab Lily’s buttocks to spread them apart. He sucked and nibbled at her neck to relax her, but tensed in anticipation himself as he felt Kenny’s hand massage the oil into the crease of his ass and over his balls before moving up to do her.

“Hold on, baby.”

She tensed when Kenny’s cock slid against her. Rex took hold of Kenny’s oil-slick shaft and winked at him as Kenny pushed forward. Lily let out a small cry when the head pierced her tight ring of muscle and they both stopped.

“Whenever you’re ready, sugar,” Rex murmured as he caressed her back.

She nodded. Kenny’s hands slipped between her stomach and Rex’s to rub her clit as well as run his fingers through the hair on Rex’s groin. 

Rex trembled. Between Kenny’s fingers and the tight heat surrounding his cock, it was all he could do to keep from moving. Finally he felt her relax and gave Kenny a nod.

Kenny’s hips moved forward slowly and Rex could feel his cock sliding along his own through the thin wall of flesh that separated them. Kenny’s balls pushed against his and as Kenny started to thrust slowly, they rubbed against the oiled skin of his sac.

Lily held herself steady by bracing her hands on Rex’s shoulders. Rex found he didn’t have to do anything; Kenny’s movements caused her to ride Rex’s shaft and with every push, Rex could feel the head of Kenny’s cock glide against his.

“You were right,” she moaned. “God, that feels incredible.”

Kenny must have noticed the look of carnal enjoyment on Rex’s face as well. “I take it you agree, Rex.”

Rex caught Kenny’s leer. “Damn, Kenny,” he swore breathlessly. Stretching his arm around Kenny, his fingers found the crease of Kenny’s buttocks to tease the pucker of his ass and he grinned salaciously when Kenny gasped.

Kenny’s thrusting intensified and Rex reached his other hand up to pinch the blonde’s nipple.

She moaned loudly and Rex felt the clenching of her inner muscles around his cock as her breathing became erratic. He watched the pleasure on her face and sighed with loss when he felt Kenny’s cock leave. Not quite yet at the point of release, Rex started thrusting into Lily so he could finish as well. Kenny pushed his thighs apart, likely so he could watch and Rex hoped he was putting on a good show.

Then he gasped in shock and pain. Kenny shoved his cock in Rex’s ass, not taking any time for him to adjust, and buried himself as far as he could go. He started moving to hit that spot in Rex’s ass and Rex was overwhelmed with pleasure. Kenny’s hard flesh sent jolts of ecstasy through him, his cock was surrounded by the tight heat of Lily’s pussy and Rex’s world exploded. His seed shot into her, his sphincter clenched around Kenny’s cock and he distantly heard Kenny’s grunts as he spent himself in Rex’s ass.

He felt empty and naked when Kenny pulled out and the blonde moved off him, but his body still tingled with pleasure.

The blonde leaned over and kissed him. “I see I’m not the only one who likes to be filled with cock,” she teased.

“Mmmm.” Rex pulled her over to lie down beside him on the bed and felt the mattress shift as Kenny stretched out on the other side of her. “When I told you it was good, I was speaking from personal experience.”

He heard the rumble of Kenny’s laugh. “I aim to please.”

The blonde snuggled in closer. “So are you two sticking around for a bit? I’ve never had two men before, especially not two who enjoyed each other like that. I can think of more I’d like to try.”

Rex’s cock twitched in spite of his being sated. He’d already thought of a few more things and the idea of having her and Kenny together again was more arousing than he could have thought.

“The only one who’d miss me is here already,” Kenny answered. “You have anywhere pressing you need to go, Rex?”

“The only thing I can think of would like to press against you,” Rex answered lasciviously. “Either of you.”

Lily kissed him and then twisted to kiss Kenny. “So how much time do you boys need?”

“Give me ten minutes,” Kenny told her with a grin. “I’m sure that goes for Rex here too.”

“Anything specific?” she asked as she got to her knees, caressing both chests.

Rex looked over at Kenny and Kenny shrugged.

“Well, I know for a fact Antonia has a large collection of… toys a woman can use to pleasure a man in any way he chooses,” Rex told Lily suggestively.

A slow smile came over her face. “I think I have just the thing.” Lily got off the bed and walked over to a small chest. She moved a few things around and held up a set of leather straps attached to a large dildo. Rex’s breath caught in anticipation.

As Lily strapped the harness around her thighs and over her hips, Kenny’s eyes grew wide. A wicked grin came over his face as she moved and made the strap-on cock wiggle.

“Damn, Rex, I think that thing’s bigger than yours,” Kenny observed.

Rex was thinking more along the lines that it was larger that Lily’s arm and wondered if he really wanted her to use it on him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the phallus sticking straight out from her groin as she sauntered up slowly. His own cock, though, grew harder when she turned to Kenny and said, “Why don’t you fuck me while I’m doing your friend?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Kenny replied as he got off the bed. “But first I want to watch.” He moved to the foot, grabbed Rex’s legs and dragged him down so his ass was on the edge of the bed.

Rex took a deep breath to try and relax. The size of the strap-on cock was daunting, but he’d had three cocks up his ass at once before and he found the burning stretch exhilarating. Even though his heart was racing at the prospect, Rex had a growing urge something so large inside him. So when Kenny grabbed his thighs and spread them as wide as possible to give her full access to his tight entrance, Rex didn’t struggle until Kenny fastened one of his ankles to a cuff fitted into the bedpost.

“Kenny!”

Kenny just leered. “I don’t want anything in my way while I watch her fuck you senseless.”

Rex shook his head in amusement, let Kenny bind his other leg and didn’t complain when Lily grabbed a set of leather handcuffs for his wrists, stretched his arms over his head and slipped the chain through a hook on the headboard, effectively immobilizing him.

Kenny handed the oil over to Lily and she coated the large cock. Then she liberally spread it over her entire hand.

“Got to make sure you’re ready,” she said with a wink. She held her fingers together tightly and slowly pushed them into Rex’s ass. He was still a bit loose from being fucked on Kenny’s cock, but when she forced her hand in past her knuckles, he hissed in pain.

“Damn, sugar…” But she stopped to let him adjust and the burn started to turn to pleasure, especially when he caught the look on Kenny’s face and saw him start to stroke himself as he became more aroused.

“Rex, you have no idea how hot that is,” Kenny said huskily, “watching your ass spread open to take all that.”

Rex craned his neck to watch Lily’s hand disappear up to her wrist and then he arched off the bed when she grabbed his prostate and squeezed. He didn’t actually orgasm, but hot semen seeped out of his cock anyway. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. Then she pulled out her hand and pushed the strap-on dildo deep inside him.

Restrained as he was, Rex couldn’t do anything but take the ruthless pounding and the only thing that was missing from his original fantasy was… “Fuck me in the mouth, Kenny,” he gasped. “Hard.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Kenny climbed up on the bed and straddled Rex’s head, facing Lily. Rex licked Kenny’s thumb as it slid along his lips. Kenny tilted Rex’s head back, grabbed his cock and pushed it in slowly. Rex gagged when Lily’s thrusting caused it to slip into his throat and Kenny pulled out most of the way.

“You okay?”

Rex nodded. “Choke me on it, Kenny,” he breathed.

That was all the encouragement Kenny needed. He settled himself onto Rex’s face and started thrusting hard down Rex’s throat. He couldn’t really gag or choke with Kenny’s cock stuffed in so far, but the lack of air combined with his nose almost up Kenny’s ass and Lily’s huge dildo striking his prostate all conspired to send Rex further into ecstasy. Flashes of electricity coursed through his body as his eyes watered from being unable to breathe and Rex’s world shattered into millions of fireworks before it went completely black.

 

His throat burned, his head and ass were throbbing and his body buzzed with pleasure. Rex had never felt so satisfied and alive. He was also feeling squashed and when he opened his eyes, he knew why. Both Lily and Kenny were spread out on top of him and with their legs on either side of his head, he had a perfect view of Kenny’s glistening cock disappearing into Lily’s pussy over and over. Kenny’s balls bumped into his chin and Rex decided to let him know he’d regained consciousness.

So the next time Kenny’s sac swung over his face, Rex grabbed the soft skin with his lips and pulled. Kenny’s rhythm faltered slightly, but he soon adjusted so Rex was able to mouth his balls on every thrust. Rex felt them start to pull tight; he raised his head to take them in completely and felt them pulse as Kenny shuddered with his orgasm. Lily cried in pleasure as well and they both briefly relaxed across Rex’s body before moving around so all three of them were snuggled up together.

“Recovered there, Rex?” Kenny asked as his hand lazily cupped Rex’s genitals.

“Oh, I think so,” Rex managed to croak out and winked. 

Lily leaned in and gave Rex a deep, sensual kiss. “So are you up for more?” she wanted to know.

Rex felt the rumble of Kenny’s chuckle against his back. “You’ve never seen anyone fuck all night until you’ve seen Rex.”

Rex laughed as well. “But tonight I need a little more rest first. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Kenny snorted. “Right, old man. But why don’t we all get some sleep. Then you can invite some friends and really watch this boy in action.” He draped an arm around Rex. Rex burrowed into the covers with both Kenny and Lily spooned against him from both sides and let his mind wander into a fantasy of what they would do next.


End file.
